


Best Friend's Daughter

by bloomingbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: Bucky Barnes walks with confidence and elegance radiating off of him, tantalizing everyone he meets. You met your dad's best friend with no intention of falling for him, but it seems the universe had different plans.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, bucky barnes x you
Kudos: 50





	Best Friend's Daughter

Bucky Barnes was a wild card, so when he appeared in your life you treated him as such. He was your dad’s best friend, however he’d only dropped by when you had just turned 18, making him feel like a friend more than anything. He was a war vet, the gleam of his dog tags complemented with his bionic arm was proof enough as he rode into town on his vintage Harley.

He had moved into the house beside yours just two years ago and your relationship with him had always been different. Sure he may be your father’s best friend but that didn’t mean he wasn’t attractive. Attractive didn’t even begin to cover it, he was an Adonis of a man—putting everyone else to shame. You were lucky enough that he welcomed your company with open arms, bickering back and forth about what pizza toppings you’d order for movie night.

It was a strange feeling, falling for your father’s best friend, a predicament you’d never expected to be found in yet here you were, huffing and puffing at Bucky.

You narrowed your eyes at Bucky, glaring at him as he sat back with his newspaper, drinking his coffee without a care. “Staring is rude, doll.” He commented without looking up from the paper as you rolled your eyes, scoffing. You threw yourself back against your seat, crossing your arms over your chest.

He would be getting the silent treatment, you decided.

Bucky sighed, folding the paper as he set it on the counter along with his coffee cup. “Don’t be like that,” he tried to coax as you refused to meet his eyes. He tried to reach for your hand, but you didn’t let him making him sigh again. “Really? You’re mad at me?” He sounded shocked, but amused as you finally met his gaze.

“Yes, I’m mad at you.” You told him in a matter-of-fact tone and this time, it was Bucky who rolled his eyes at your childish antics. “You’re mad at me because I said I wouldn’t make a move on you, my best friends daughter.” He said out loud as your cheeks heated up at his words. 

“Well…yeah.” You shrugged, playing with the fabric of your shorts.

Bucky groaned, getting up to refill his coffee cup. “You’re really somethin’ doll.” He chuckled, not mockingly, but with amusement in his voice. You pushed yourself away from the table, standing up. “Well, it’s not very nice getting rejected like that, now is it.” You said, stepping so you were across from him at the counter.

“You’re ridiculous.” Bucky tried again, stirring in a single sugar into the black coffee. “C’mon Bucky,” you cooed, bending over the counter—your breasts spilling slightly over your tank top. “I won’t tell anyone.” You batted your eyes as Bucky cleared his throat, shifting on his feet.

His biceps seemed to standout much more as they struggled against the thin and tight fabric of his shirt, his dog tags laying right between his pecs. His hair was still mused from sleeping, strands sticking out in various directions as he looked at you. The room went silent, the only thing heard was the low whir of the metal plates in his bionic arm.

“Fine.” 

It was a growl as he was suddenly standing right in front of you. “I’d make a move on you, sweetheart.” His voice was low, nearly a whisper as your breath hitched in your throat. 

“I’d even go as far as bending that pretty little ass of yours against this counter.” His lips brushed your ear as your heart raced, the dull ache between your thighs growing.

“Maybe even taste your sweet juices, hmm? I bet you taste like honey, I love honey you know?” You whimpered, your fingers tangling in his dog tags as you pull him closer to you, nose bumping his. “Bucky.” Your throat is dry, hoarse and you sound needy, desperate, and downright pathetic as you beg for him.

“Is that what you wanted to hear doll? How I would absolutely destroy that pretty pussy of yours?” His thumb skimmed your jaw before landing on your lips. You swallowed thickly, the blue in his eyes almost entirely engulfed by his blown out pupil—it was animalistic.

“C’mon don’t get shy on me now, doll.” He was taunting you as you slowly nodded your head, not trusting your voice. He slipped away from you, back to his original spot on the other side of the counter leaving you gasping for breath. 

He shrugged, “something like that?” You wanted to slap the smirk off his face as he sipped on his coffee.

“You should get home, your dad’s gonna be wondering where you ran off.” He winked, tapping your bum before walking off somewhere deeper into his house. You exited through his backyard, closing the sliding door as you leaned against the cool glass trying to catch your breath.

What the fuck.

You had been tossing and turning for the past two hours, unable to get thoughts of Bucky out of your head. You checked the time, the clock reading 1:48AM in bright white light. You groaned, there was no way you’d be able to get to sleep at this rate.

You made the bold decision of throwing your warm duvet off your body, the cool summer air hitting your skin only to leave goosebumps in its wake. You grabbed the first sweater you saw, pulling it over your body before you quietly made your way downstairs. You peeked back at your parents room from the bottom of the stairs—you were in the clear.

Sliding on your shoes you unlocked the front door, quickly slipping out of your house and into the summer night. A cool breeze blew through your hair as you made your way down to Bucky’s house—the low hum of his radio becoming louder with each step you took.

Bucky’s back was turned to you as he worked on the motorcycle he called his “pride and joy.” He seemed to be wearing the same thing from this morning—white shirt and dark jeans, though the shirt was now stained with various greases and oils. You approached him quietly, studying the way his back muscles moved, rippling under the soft material.

You cleared your throat. “I heard ya’ comin’, don’t worry doll,” he said turning around, a smirk on his lips as he tossed the wrench into his toolbox with a loud clink. You raised an eyebrow at him, “ah so you’ve been waiting for me?” You challenged, hopping up on the small work table he had. 

“Your parents know you’re out this late?” He asked, crossing his arms and leaning against his bike.

“Nope.” You replied, popping the p as Bucky took one large stride towards you, placing both hands on either side of your hips—locking you in place. 

“Naughty little thing, aren’t you?” Bucky teased, his nose tracing your jaw as you felt your body shiver. He smelled like bergamot, coffee, and sweat. “Is that really so bad?” You purred, hands splaying against his chest.

He sucked in a breath, steadying himself. “Why are you so goddamn persistent.” He growled pressing his crotch against yours. You gasped, your moan suddenly being swallowed by Bucky’s lips sealing yours. They were warm and soft, inviting as he nipped your bottom lip.

His tongue probed your own, gliding against yours as he explored your mouth. Your head was swirling, feeling dizzy, heart racing as if you had just completed a marathon. But no, that was just what Bucky did to you. Your fingers tangled in his hair, tugging at the locks as you continued to kiss like two horny teenagers who finally got the guts to touch each other.

Bucky tasted the coffee, dark and rich, with a hint of spearmint—his mouthwash. You’d grown accustom to what Bucky smelled like, but never in a million years could you prepare yourself for such a sensory overload of tasting him. You hadn’t realized how desperate for air you were until you pulled away, chest heaving as a thin sheen of sweat covered you.

“Tell me this is what you want. Tell me you need this.” Bucky’s voice was hoarse, nearly pleading you to say what he wanted—no needed—to hear. “I need you Buck—fuck, I need you so fucking bad.” You were a mess, whimpering and writhing under him and you desperately tried to get his hands back on your body.

The world around you seemed to stop, freeze, as your eyes locked onto Bucky’s. Lust clouded his cerulean orbs, but his face was soft and gentle—caring. His eyebrows were no longer creased, jaw slack as he kissed you again. His hand cupped your face, thumb soothing your cheekbones as your fingers grasped at the thin material of his shirt like he was your lifeline.

You let out a choked moan, the ache between your thighs almost unbearable and your body felt like it was on fire. “Shh, I’ve got you sweet girl.” He cooed, using his strong arms to wrap your legs around his torso before you were being hoisted into the air. You didn’t ask questions, your arms wrapped tightly around his neck as your lips moulded against his, the taste of him more intoxicating than any of the liquor you’d ever tasted.

This shouldn’t have been new to you, you had had sex plenty of times before, you had boyfriends and girlfriends, and you had been in love before. But this felt different. It felt surreal, like you were dreaming, not risking pinching yourself awake.

You felt cool sheets under your back as Bucky placed you on top of his bed. You were finally able to open your eyes, scanning Bucky’s form as he watched you do so. His hair was no longer secured by the hair tie, locks falling past his jaw as his teeth tugged at his swollen pink lips. “Bucky please I—“ you were desperate, begging for something.

“Please what? Please use my fingers? My mouth? My cock?” 

His words made you shudder, panties absolutely ruined as you tried squeezing your legs together. Bucky’s strong hands stopped you, holding your legs open as he looked at you like you were his prey. “What do you think of when you touch yourself?” His voice was confident and smooth, smirk tugging at his lips.

Your cheeks felt hotter than ever at his question, his body now hovering over yours. “Don’t be shy doll, see what you do to me?” He said, pressing his crotch to yours, his straining cock snug against your body. “I think about you.” You had found your voice again, Bucky’s gaze making you feel more confident than any man ever had.

“I think about your fingers—these ones.” Your fingers ran across the metal plates, hot touch against cool steel. Bucky groaned, hips pressing harder against yours. “I think about your mouth,” your fingers ran across his mouth, wet and swollen. “I think about your cock, perfectly deep inside of me.” Your words came as a whisper as your hand snaked to squeeze him through his jeans.

“Fuck.” He hissed, flipping your body so your face was buried deep in his pillows. You inhaled deeply as his hands squeezed your ass, the scent of his cologne and shampoo etched in the sheets amplifying your wetness. 

“You think prancing around in these little fuckin’ shorts of yours doesn’t get my cock so fuckin’ hard?” It was rhetorical, swears pouring from his lips as you moaned.

You were flipped back over, “or these fuckin’ perfect tits? Spilling out of your shirts?” His hands squeezed you through your sweater. “You’ve been teasin’ me for the past two years doll and now, it’s my turn.” His tone was dark, a squeak escaping you as he tore your sweater off your body.

Your naked chest made Bucky suck in a breath, eyes roaming the expanse of your breasts as your nipples hardened at the cool air. “Oh fuck,” you gasped as his mouth latched onto your nipple. His teeth closed over the nub, giving it a nip as your hands fisted the clean white sheets.

He gave you no warning as his teeth sunk into the skin right above your breasts, emitting noises from you that you didn’t know you could make. His tongue swiped over the sensitive skin, hoping to see the bruises form overnight as he marked you as his. Your chest rose and fell quickly as you found the courage to open your eyes, watching as he kissed up your neck and jaw until his lips ghosted yours.

He didn’t say anything for a second, taking in your state. “You should see yourself doll,” he groaned, nose nudging yours, hips still brushing yours. 

“Absolutely wrecked and I’ve barely touched you.” He was proud, pride flowing through his words.

His fingers brushed your lips before he traced them down your body until landing right above the shorts you were wearing. You were quivering, waiting and watching as he hooked the loose material under his fingers, bringing them down your legs. He threw them somewhere in the room, not really caring as he pressed kisses to each calf, then to the side of your knees, and finally to your inner thighs.

And just like that, he was face-to-face again. “Bucky!” You whined, squirming under his touch but he locked your wrists in place over your head. “Stop fuckin’ movin’.” He growled, “doesn’t feel nice bein’ teased, does it? Now imagine how I fuckin’ feel.” His voice low and husky as you tried to break free to no avail.

“It’s not my fault you didn’t make a fucking move.” 

You bit back, harsher than expected as you watched Bucky’s face move from a scowl into a smirk. “This is what you wanted? For your dad’s best friend to make a move on your pretty little pussy? Sick of boys treating you like boys, sick of them not bein’ able to make you cum?” His breath was hot against your skin, your back arching against his clothed chest.

“Is that what this is all about doll, you just wanna cum?” He’s teasing you, taunting you—your wrists still bound over your head. You felt tears prick at your eyes out of frustration, the ache between your thighs so strong that you just wanted to scream at him to touch you. 

“Yes, yes—Bucky, please just wanna cum.” You were begging, he hadn’t even touched you and you were begging.

His grip around your wrists loosened until you were able to knot your fingers around his neck, bringing his lips down in a feverish kiss. You lifted your hips, grinding up against his painfully hard cock. “I’ve got you sweet girl, gonna make you feel so good, so good.” Bucky mumbled against your lips as you let out a whimper at his words.

He tapped his metal fingers against your lips, “make ‘em nice and wet for me.” You did as he asked, sliding his cool fingers into your mouth as you sucked and lapped at them not once breaking eye contact with Bucky. “That’s it,” he grinned, removing his fingers from your mouth with a lewd pop, salvia trailing with them.

His fingers dipped into your panties, finally, running through your folds with a feather-light touch. The sound of your slick against his fingers making him moan as you shut your eyes. “Oh!” He had found your clit with expert precision, rubbing lazy circles on it. “You’re so wet, doll. You’re takin’ my fingers so well.” He praised as he slipped two fingers into your sex.

You gripped at his shoulders, trying to find anything to ground you to reality, something that would tell you that this was real and that this was happening. He pumped his fingers at a languid pace, the cool metal warming against your walls. 

“I want you to cum all over my fingers, doll. Don’t be shy, gonna feel so good.” He hummed, lips locked against yours soon after in a messy kiss.

Your walls clenched around his thick digits as they started curling inside of you, speeding up. His palm hit your clit, the moans falling from your lips nearly pornographic as Bucky watched you fall apart underneath him. Your mouth fell open, head buried in the pillows as you arched your chest into his body. You came, hard. Never before had you come this hard as Bucky rode you through your orgasm, peppering kisses all over your face.

His fingers found their way into your mouth once again as you wrapped your lips around them, tasting yourself. “You look so pretty when you cum, you know that?” He whispered and your face flushed, the smile unable to stop from forming on your face. You tugged at his shirt as he finally tore it off his body.

He slotted himself back in between your legs, the rough material of his jeans against your pussy making you jump slightly. The cool metal of his dog tags grazing your breasts as you shivered. 

“It’s my turn to taste you,” Bucky winked as he dipped his body down to your core. He placed your legs over his shoulders before slinging his cool metal arm over your waist, effectively holding you down in place.

You were already sensitive from your last orgasm, expecting to jump at the feeling of Bucky’s tongue but you were wrong. He was gentle, bringing his tongue slowly up your folds before slowly circling your clit. You brought your hands down to his hair, brushing through the messy strands as he continued to skilfully work his tongue against you. You hummed in content, Bucky’s warm tongue slowly working you.

The warm bubble in your lower abdomen started forming again, heat begging to burst as you let out a whimper of Bucky’s name. He kept you locked in place, working his tongue faster against your clit before you were thrown over the edge once again. Your legs locked around his head, core twitching as you finally came back to reality.

“You taste so sweet, so fuckin’ sweet.” Bucky said, pressing soothing kisses to your inner thigh before his lips were on yours again. You tasted yourself in the kiss, mixed with the spearmint of Bucky’s mouthwash. You were exhausted, eyes laden with sleep as you caught your breath. “We don’t have to do anything else, doll. You’re tired, you should go to bed.” He whispered, nose tracing your jaw.

“No!” You whined like a petulant child. “No.” You said again, your hand going between your bodies to find Bucky’s painfully hard cock. “You’re so goddamn persistent.” Bucky chuckled weakly, repeating his words from earlier as he got up to remove his jeans. When he was just in his boxers he asked, “are you sure, doll.” 

To which you nodded your head, “I’ve never been more sure about anything.”

That was all you needed before Bucky discarded his last piece of clothing. His cock bounced free, tip red and leaking as your breath hitched. “Fuck.” You moaned, it was thick and heavy against your hip as he joined you on the bed again. He was perfect, all of him. He quickly went to fish out a condom from his bedside table, as you wrapped your hand around him.

“No, no, no, no. Not tonight darling, I’m too fuckin’ hard for that.” He breathed heavily, removing your delicate hand from his cock. “Another night, then.” You looked up at him with big doe eyes. “Another night, then.” He repeated and your heart fluttered at the thought of spending more time with Bucky. He rolled the condom on quickly, sliding his cock through your folds.

You were sensitive and swollen, but you’d wanted this so much more. He slowly sank into you, the stretch making you moan as Bucky placed his hands on either side of your head. 

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ. You’re so tight, gonna make me cum so hard.” Bucky’s words sending tingles throughout your body. “Fuck me Bucky, fuck me hard.” You whispered in his ear as he snapped his hips against yours forcefully.

The headboard ricocheted off the wall repeatedly as Bucky thrust into you. Your walls squeezed him tightly as he hit your g-spot, the sound of skin slapping and your breathy moans filling the moonlit room. “Fuck, yeah jus’ like that—love the way you’re squeezin’ my cock.” It wasn’t long before your third orgasm hit you unexpectedly, like a ton of bricks as you wrapped your legs around Bucky’s waist.

His name left your lips like a mantra, before Bucky’s hips stuttered and stilled as he came inside of you. He groaned, your name falling from his mouth as he buried his head in the crook of your neck as he tried not to collapse on top of you. He pulled out making you wince as you felt empty without the weight of his body on yours.

He was quick to discard the condom before returning with a warm washcloth. You jumped at the feeling of it against you’re core. “Shh it’s okay doll. I gotta clean you up though.” Bucky cooed as you nodded, letting him clean you up before throwing the washcloth into his hamper. Bucky settled back beside you, face-to-face with his arm around your waist. 

“Can I stay the night?” You asked in a hushed whisper.

You knew you shouldn’t, it was too risky. But you didn’t want to leave, you wanted to stay curled up in the warm bed with Bucky right by your side. Bucky sighed, “what am I gonna do with you.” You both let our chuckled as you pushed some of his hair out of his face. 

“I promise I’ll sneak back home super early.” You pleaded but Bucky’s mind was already made.

He’d do anything for you, the fact that you wanted to stay with him made his heart swell. “Only if you promise not to get caught.” He joked as you rolled your eyes playfully. “I’ve been sneaking out since I was 16, I think I can handle it.” You chid back before Bucky was wrapping both arms around your body. “We’re gonna have to do somethin’ about your behaviour now aren’t we?” He whispered in your ear as you hummed.

“You can try, but I’ll always find ways to break your rules.” He laughed as you closed your eyes. “Go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up, doll.” And you did go to sleep, content and happy feeling safe and secure in Bucky’s strong arms.


End file.
